


Cielito Lindo

by lluviadinoche



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: >:3, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Pottertalia, spaport, wrote this for cookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluviadinoche/pseuds/lluviadinoche
Summary: He supposes he doesn't know how to describe the love he feels for Gabriel. But Antonio would do anything to keep holding him close. {drabble | written for a spaport rp}





	Cielito Lindo

**Author's Note:**

> \- Rosa is my friend's Mexico OC  
> \- this is the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVQGxFDINng
> 
> I wrote this for Cookie >:3

“I thought you hated anything to do with Muggle culture?”

“Maybe it’s finally growing on me.”

Gabriel chuckled and trailed his hand along the bookshelf, looking at the different things there collected by Antonio. There were so many wizard books, of course there were, but he was pleased to find a book by a Muggle author that he recognized.

“Machiavelli?” he asked with a laugh, pulling it from the shelf and glancing over at Antonio who was messing with the crappy radio on his nightstand.

“Machiavelli. I find him interesting.” Antonio shrugged, finally managing to get the radio to work. Though it crackled, there was music playing and Gabriel raised his eyebrow again.

“Isn’t this a Mexican artist?”

“Rosa.”

“Ah.”

Antonio leaned onto the wall, silent and not sure what to say to make the moment less quiet. Gabriel stood by the bookshelf, still holding the book. He looked through it, reading silently. Antonio watched him, eyes landing on his lips that mouthed the words he read.

The music kept playing and Antonio felt like he was sent back into a time before. They were in some black and white Muggle movie and this was the corny scene where they awkwardly stood there before one kissed the other or something else.

Antonio chose something else.

As the next song started playing, he walked over and wrapped his arms around Gabriel, putting the book down for him.

Gabriel laughed, tilting his head back and looking up at Antonio, “What are you doing?”

He kissed Gabriel’s cheek and swayed with him, pulling him to the center of the room. “Dance with me.”

Gabriel turned, taking Antonio’s hand and resting his head on his shoulder. There was a delicate smile on his face that he hid in Antonio’s shirt. He didn’t mind much, he found it endearing. The two swayed slowly, an occasional turn mixed in.

“De la sierra, morena, cielito lindo, vienen bajando. Un par de ojitos negros, cielito lindo, de contrabando.”

Gabriel hummed softly, enjoying the sweet sound of Antonio’s voice in his ear. It was delicate and warm. It made him feel secure in his arms. 

“ Ay, ay, ay, ay. Canta y no llores. Porque cantando se alegran, cielito lindo, los corazones.”

Antonio kissed Gabriel’s knuckles one by one, still singing along softly to the words. He planted a kiss on the mole next to his eye and he melted in his hold.

“Ese lunar que tienes, cielito lindo, junto a la boca. No se lo des a nadie, cielito lindo, que a mí me toca.”

Antonio turned with him and he hadn’t been surer of loving someone than he was there. Gabriel smelled so nice and his hand fit perfectly in his. His head on his shoulder felt natural and the way his heart pounded sent him into a frenzy.

He nearly burst into tears. Was this what it felt like to love someone and know that they absolutely loved you in return? He started to shake, unable to contain the millions of emotions and thoughts and the pent up feeling of needing someone to love.

“Is something wrong?” Gabriel asked, quickly pulling away and frowning when he saw Antonio’s tears.

Antonio shook is head and kissed Gabriel. When he pulled away, he hugged him close and continued to sway with him, “No. Simplemente te amo con todo mi corazon.”


End file.
